


Strengths

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Romildia (Romilda Vane/Alicia Spinnet) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: We all have them.
Relationships: Alicia Spinnet/Romilda Vane
Series: Romildia (Romilda Vane/Alicia Spinnet) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116716





	Strengths

Our tale begins in the Gryffindor common room, after a big match against Slytherin, chaser Alicia Spinnet is talking to her girlfriend Romilda Vane.

Alicia grinned. "That was some match!"

Romilda muttered, "Yeah, you were amazing out there; Ally."

Alicia asked, "What's wrong?"

Romilda sighed. "Seeing you out there, it made me realise I have nothing I'm that good at. No strengths."

Alicia said, "What utter nonsense. You have your own strengths. You might not be an exceptional Quidditch player, but that doesn't mean you're not good at other things."

Romilda insisted, "Like what?"

Alicia told her, "You're a fantastic friend for one, I've seen the lengths that you go to for those you care about. You're also the best girlfriend ever, Romey. You always know exactly what to say to cheer me up, make me laugh and keep me sane. Those are your strengths, own them."

Romilda smiled slightly. "I am a pretty good girlfriend though, right?"

Alicia beamed, "The best."

Romilda hugged her and replied, "Thanks for cheering me up."


End file.
